Candy
by Darkchilde
Summary: The promised table fic....


Disclaimer: Not mine, all Disney's. Now, this story is just a WEE bit (okay--_extremely) _steamy, so if you don't want to see that, then don't read it. I mean, they could probably shown it on the WB--not Disney, but something else. Oh, and for all you Roswellians out there...the chocolate cake should seem sorta familiar...*sings Put Your Lights On*. Anyway, let's see...this one is for cheesecake, who asked to see it...and thanks to Mad Cow for her opinion (I probably wouldn't have posted this without it! Bet you didn't know you had that much power, did you MC? LOL!) Anyway...that's about it...so without further ado...

Candy

Catie Roth pushed a lock of her black hair back from her face, and glared at the chocolate cake sitting front of her, only half iced. She HATED baking, she HATED icing, and most of all, right now, she REALLY HATED her older sister. The girl was currently standing in the kitchen of her home, dressed in a pair of jean cut-offs and a black tank top, thanks to the sweltering heat wave that had descended on mid-February Kingsport. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she wiped it off, glaring again at the cake. She wished that it was her sister's face, so she could smash it in. 

"Oh PLEASE Catie-Bear! PLEASE make the cake for Grandma's party so I can go play tonsil hockey with my new boy toy." Catie mimicked Brittany out loud to herself, scrunching her nose up as she did so. "It would mean SO MUCH to just EVERYONE." 

The dark haired Goth girl rolled her eyes at the memory of her OH-SO-WONDERFUL (and obnoxious) older sister, and wondered again why she was bailing the annoying creature out-- again. This wasn't the first time Brittany had volenteered to do something for her family but then dumped it on her younger sister when she got a chance to do something for herself. 

"And SHE'S the golden child--if the idiots only knew." Catie murmured, looking at the remaining chocolate icing in the white plastic cup her mother had bought at the store. She grabbed the knife that was stuck in the chocolate, making sure a generous amount was on the knife as well. 

She slowly wiped it on the cake, some of the frosting falling on her finger as she did so. Catie glared at the cake for a minute, then licked the icing off her finger carefully. She didn't normally eat sweets, but chocolate had always been her weakness, since she was little. Her mother had use to get her to eat her dinner by promising her a Hershey's kiss if she did. 

Catie smirked at the memory, before turning her eyes back to the cake. Thankfully, her mother had quite that when she was in fifth grade, or she would probably weigh three hundred pounds by now. The dark haired girl had just dipped her knife into the chocolate again, when a knock on the kitchen door surprised her. 

Putting her knife down, the young girl stood up and walked to the door, her bare feet slapping against the tiled floor and her dark hair, pulled into a ponytail, slapping against her neck. Catie grasped the golden knob of the door and twisted it open, revealing who was standing on the other side. The brunette blinked rapidly for a second, and her heart skipped a beat. 

Standing in front of her was Jamie Waite in a white wife beater and dark blue jeans. He had forgone his trademark leather jacket due to the heat, and was wearing his sunglasses, hiding his beautiful dark chocolate eyes. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and beads of sweat stood out on his leanly muscled arms. His hair was slightly mused, making her think that he must have had ridden his bike over here. She swallowed hard, trying to regain control of her mouth and emotions.

"Umm...Jamie...hi. What are you doing here?" Catie asked him, and cringed at how nervous she sounded--for some reason.

The young man in question just shrugged his shoulders, and smiled at her, making her go weak in the knees. 

'Okay, Roth. Pull it together--it's Jamie.' Catie scolded herself mentally. 'It's just Jamie...in a tank top...wow, I never noticed how nice his arms are...' 

"I was actually out, just sorta riding around, and decided to see if you were home." Jamie explained, his deep bass voice pulling her out of her thoughts. Catie swallowed hard and stepped back from the door opening it further. 

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, and was rewarded when he stepped into the house and pulled his sunglasses off, sticking them on the collar of his shirt. He blinked a couple of times, to get use to the dimness of the kitchen.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing?" Jamie asked her, looking around her kitchen with interest. 

"Baking a cake." Catie sighed, disgusted. The dark haired boy snorted with laughter, his eyes sparkling. "What?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Your really baking a cake. You. Are baking a CAKE." Jamie repeated, trying to contain his laughter. 

"Shut up, it's not funny. It's for my grandmother's birthday." She explained, rolling her eyes at her friend in amusement. 

"Well...yeah it is. I'm sorry, but I just think it's funny to think about you being...I don't...domestic?" Jamie was laughing again, and Catie swatted him on the arm lightly, shaking her head. 

"Didn't I just say shut up?" Catie complained half-heartedly. 

"Sorry--I just got a mental image of you as a housewife, cooking for your husband and cleaning house and all that other good stuff." Jamie nearly choked on his own laughter when Catie gave him a horrified look. 

"Yeah, can't you just see me pregnant and bare foot in the kitchen." She quipped turning back to her cake. 

Instead of the peals of laughter she had expected from her comment, all she got was dead silence. Confused, she looked over her shoulder to see Jamie staring at her, his eyes darker then she had seen them in a long time. She blinked at him, before turning back to her cake again. 

"Weird weather we've been having, huh?" Catie asked, searching for something to say. Something about the expression in Jamie's eyes had unnerved her, but she wasn't about to let it show. 

"Catie." The girl in question blinked, before slowly turning around. Jamie's voice was as husky and as dark as his eyes had been, exciting and scaring her at the same time. What was going on behind those beautiful eyes? 

He had moved toward her when she had been turned around, and was now with in arms length of her. Her heartbeat speed up, and she licked her lips slightly--they had suddenly dried out, along with her mouth. All the moisture that had left her mouth now seemed to be centered on her palms, and she swallowed again trying to regain control of the rolling emotions that sparked through her. 

However, she didn't get a chance to.

Before she had time to blink, Jamie was so close to her she could almost feel his breath on her face. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, his big hands soft against her bare arms. She blinked rapidly, then looked up at him, her heart going into double time. 

"Jamie..." She breathed. 

His mouth captured hers, molding her lips to his own. Heat exploded inside of her, burning through out her, heating her more then the air had ever done. Jamie's tongue darted against her closed lips, teasing them open. She parted them without protest, clutching at his shirt when his tongue slipped inside of her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his own, twirling it around and around, sending shots of desire through her entire being. She reached to wrap her arms around his neck, clinging to him so tightly, afraid that he was going to leave her. 

Jamie crushed her to his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Catie held onto his neck, her legs dangling as he stumbled with her to the table that stood a few feet away from them.

He sat her on it, still not breaking the kiss. Catie slid her tongue into his mouth, running it over his teeth and holding on to him. He leaned forward, making her lean backward until her back was flat against the table she was sitting on. 

He dragged his mouth from hers, raining kisses across her jawbone. Jamie's mouth fell to her neck, sending thrills through Catie as he nibbled across her highly sensitized skin. He caught a piece of it between his teeth, and gently ground it, sucking on it as he did so. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing his face closer to her neck as she did so. Catie whimpered slightly from pleasure, and Jamie pulled away from her neck to look up into her face. 

"Catie..." He whispered, and her name sounded like a prayer on his lips. "Catie..."

"Catie? Catie?" Val Linar's voice broke through her best friend's daydream, and the dark haired girl blinked several times, before looking up at the smiling blonde. "Class is over...we can GO now." 

"Ooh...yeah." Catie stuttered, standing up carefully. Val looked at her strangely, and Catie felt a blush began to burn in her cheeks. "What?" 

"Nothing...just you were completely zoned out all through class. Is something wrong?" Val asked, concerned. 

'No, I just want to suck face with my best male friend on my kitchen table. Of course nothing's wrong!' Catie thought to herself, the blush intensifying on her cheeks. 

"Catie?" Val asked again, looking at her red cheeked friend suspiciously. 

"What?" The girl asked, her tone of voice pleading Val not to push her any further. Val took the hint, and shrugged her shoulders. 'What are you doing after school today?"

"I have to bake a cake for my grandmother's birthday." Catie told Val, and smiled a secret smile. 

"Ugh, doesn't sound like fun. I know how you hate to cook." Val sympathized with her friend. 

"Yeah--but Jamie's coming over, so it shouldn't be that bad." 


End file.
